


【冥莲|隐洪莲】刑天

by Rosali



Category: Bliss~极乐幻奇谭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosali/pseuds/Rosali
Summary: 步莲攻入朝歌后的最后一战，战败者的惊喜大礼包





	【冥莲|隐洪莲】刑天

**Author's Note:**

> 冥王X步莲的黑车，NTR梗，我杀了你的爱人之后用他的尸体上了你

太守阁门前，风中的烈焰不再撕扯着战场，压迫而暧昧的气氛从议事厅蔓延开来。  
步莲拖着沉重的躯体站在墙边，一把扔掉插进小腹的碍事的小刀，艰难地调整着呼吸。闯入者依然维持着八臂的状态，染血的战袍喻示着他已经耗散了过多的体力，泛白的关节用力握住仅剩的神器，支撑它的主人不在最后的强敌前倒下。他带领净灵冢全军出动、一路拼杀攻入朝歌最后要战胜的人，十大神器之伏羲卦的持有者，白起之死的元凶，朝歌伟大的城主——金乌冥王。

相传伏羲女娲以蛇形交尾，诞育的人类却消受不了明规以外的苹果。步莲低笑，他的爱意亦何等畸零，炽烈绝望地将相拥的两人焚毁成两具骷髅，奉上被余烬包裹的死海里的果子。他们如同一对孪生的双子，在罪恶的所多玛，在荒凉的蛾摩拉，不分昼夜在神明漠视的目光下行尽苟且之事。青梅何酸，竹马何陋？岂曰无衣？与子同袍。蛇违背神明的意志将禁果指给人类，使人逾矩，遂被罚永远贴着土地，不能直立。那末，他们这些背弃神灵的人，被伏羲的使者抛弃，正是理所当然的了。  
朝歌城曾高悬的十二幅画像，都已在先前的战火中燃烧殆尽，那些武将在精心策划的复仇前不堪一击。步莲心中暗恨，白起一介英灵，曾坑尸百万，却被拒之门外。只要朝歌的标准不是如此的傲慢的天地不仁以万物为刍狗，他们当时都应能被选中。事后觉醒的神器拯救了他们，却也是命运给他们开的最大的玩笑，步莲记得白起当年兴奋地照着镜子，对脖子上的契印非常满意，还想拉上他一起做一个情侣纹身，被他劝住了。斩六国之刃非常适合攻坚战，素来有军事头脑的好友借此取得累累战功，更是成功让战友们都用神识名白起换掉了本名洪途称呼自己。  
步莲回忆至此，微露苦笑，他那好胜的爱人啊，双手幻化出斩灭六国的巨刃，谈笑自若，给坐镇后方的自己送来一场场捷报。而这难得的一切，在乱世并肩作战的一切，都在朝歌放长线钓大鱼的计划里毁于一旦。  
雄雉于飞，泄泄其羽，我之怀矣，自诒伊阻。  
葛生蒙楚，蔹蔓于野。士之耽兮，不可说也。  
得知死讯的那天他便指天发誓要将朝歌化为灰烬，用熊熊烈火祭奠对方的英魂。若他有幸并未葬身火海，就带着净灵冢继续作战下去，直到那些灾祸的最大的肇因：魔种、神器、神识者、预言书都被从这个腐朽而没落的世界清除。

“兵法上有哀兵必胜的道理，” 冥王戴着写满卦文的面具从祭台后走来，从容地开口，“可惜对你不适用。”  
步莲挑眉，盯着对方高大俊伟的身躯，感到有些微妙的不对劲。朝歌城主以身饲城，早已应该献上了一半的血肉，又是怎么站起来行动自如的呢？点滴线索汇成不可能的猜想，步莲心下巨震，不可置信地抬头望向来人。  
“如你所见，”冥王缓缓走来，从容不迫地摘下面具，“你过去的战友白起，在死后以这种方式滋养着朝歌，对朝歌五百万人的安稳幸福负责，也算是弥补了一些生前的过失吧？”  
“你不配！你怎么敢？”步莲强忍怒火，攥紧了手指换回冷静的语调，“用他的身体继续你那救世的笑话？”  
“生于末世，物尽其用，并不是针对他。” 冥王淡淡地补充，坚毅的面孔以最平静的语调吐出冷酷至极的宣判，“净灵冢顽抗至此的首领啊，尔等难道不明白？生如草芥，命如转蓬，命运看似对每个人都不公，实际上就是最后的公平。”  
步莲目眦欲裂地望着他，少见天日的俊美的眼睛燃起怒火，想将来人像之前吞掉的四座城池那样一并杀之而后快。冥王不动声色地欣赏着这个痛不欲生的青年的诘责，那比八年前对远去的沦波舟的控诉更悲愤欲绝。

单薄的青年抱着受伤的同伴，颓然坐在战场上向远处大喊：“救救他！你们听不见吗？”  
已经载满额定人数的战舰起飞了，留下硝烟暗布的荒野。

“为了朝歌百万居民，我只能怎么做。”冥王平淡地给了句解释，露出疲倦的嗓音。  
“那你的意思是我执迷不悟？”步莲几乎止不住狂笑，完全不想再压抑滔天怒火，嘲讽道，“是了，是净灵冢不知好歹，不识大局，不明白您在乱世随机拯救的一片苦心。只是——用这样的方式建造的城市与豢养的人类，注定只能培育空虚的灵魂，脆弱的生机。何等可笑啊，冥王，你营造的是一个没有斗志的城市，而我的挚友，却要为你这欺世盗名的事业陪葬。”  
“我无意寻求你的谅解，”冥王的语气没有波澜，“但我有必要结束这一切。”  
结束眼前逆贼掀起的一片腥风血雨，保护幸存的朝歌民众一片安稳的乐土。  
“那就来杀了我吧，”步莲索性靠在墙上，勾了勾手指，从嘴角缓缓渗出血迹。他能感到体力在快速地透支，被几个搏命的太守重创的躯体不堪重负，流失的血液将战袍染成比泥浆更深的颜色。沙沙、沙沙。“我当竭力奉陪，就别指望什么临阵归降、纳为己用的戏码了。”  
“我正要说，”冥王的声音听起来像深深的叹息，“阁下英才巨眼，何不归降朝歌，为我所用？不妨回头是岸。”  
一向颇有涵养的男人啐了一口，不屑地看着他，扯出挑衅的笑容。  
这番招安的言辞令他作呕。  
昨夜神仙降都门，红拂巨眼识英雄。步莲再不迟疑，斩妖剑与火尖枪齐齐抛出，在实力悬殊的情况下力求一战。  
电光火石之下，进攻的两件神器都仿佛被一瞬间切断了联系，转眼间身边的混天绫已经缠绕到自己身上，化成吐信的长蛇紧紧捆缚，护在手边的乾坤圈也被随之击碎，双臂传来两声清脆的响声，“咔嚓”。步莲心下一叹，双臂已被折断，飞舞的刀剑果然在前方幻化成双螺旋的碎片，身上的毒蛇在威胁被消除后再度变成一缕轻烟。  
转眼间自己已被缴械，这就是三皇中位与洪荒神器之间的差距，面对能把物体在无机与有机间转换的男人，即使是那吒的三头八臂也根本无效。步莲低下头咳了两声，即使拼尽全力也一败涂地，至少给你最得意的作品撕开了口子，若干年后，即使朝歌屹立不倒，朝歌的居民也会永远记得一个火光冲天、不得安眠的夜晚。  
止步于此了吗？步莲仰天长叹。  
“不过在这之前，我还想找点乐子。对你来说，或许这是种补偿。”  
冥王一步步走下台阶，掀起了长袍。

映入眼帘的是挚友的躯体。胸膛、小腹、腰胯、双膝、脚踝。茂盛的丛林里垂着的阳具。小腹上陈年的伤疤格外醒目，那是在白起昏迷三天三夜时他亲手包扎，之后熬夜照料了月余才复原的伤口。至于那腰间昂扬的性器，给过他无数欢愉，也在此刻将他推到悬崖边上。

步莲仍不敢相信自己的猜测，直到冰凉的蛇缠上自己的手臂，胸链与腰带的锁扣都应声而解，本就破损的战袍被扔到一边。太阳神灼眼的伤疤在眼前放大。

冥王的吻并不熟练，他太久没有拥有过一具完整的躯体，更不曾有过这样能亲密拥抱的恋人。何况他没有换上白起的脸，那副平淡无波略显严酷的面容只接上了白起矫健有力的身体。步莲用力别开了头，闭上双眼，那份画面却落地成形：曾经属于白起的俊伟完美的躯体，宛如战神，一步一步向他走来。他的笑意一如往昔，眼前的身躯却仿佛在不断流血——不是从颈口的致命伤，而是从外踝的阿喀琉斯之踵。敌人染毒的箭矢深深贯穿了英雄唯一薄弱的关节，艳红的鲜血汩汩流出，让那骄傲的笑容失色，随后淌漫了身后的路。

他的英雄的尸身正向他走来，挂着旧日的创口与盟誓；占据他遗体的无耻匪首向他狞笑，拧上了他的乳头，抬起他充满屈辱的脸庞，径直吻了下去。

步莲吃痛地低呼出声，旋即意识到自己无法抗拒，只得咬紧牙关。

“你想知道他自慰时都是怎么想你的吗？”冥王恶劣地调笑着，手上不忘给这具牢笼里的供品添风点火。

他怀中的这副躯体是绝佳的猎物，身段柔韧而修长，附着薄薄的一层肌肉，身侧的手感极好，让获胜者的心态在暗怀怜惜与就地征服之间激荡。

步莲尽可能轻蔑地看着对方，与记忆相似的拥抱环住自己，他不愿意以这样脆弱的姿态被攻陷。

那只不安分的手继续游走，步莲的呼吸也渐渐急促，不肯屈服的姿态在冥王眼中更像盛情的邀请。他不介意更近一步。

“别挣扎了，”男人压在他耳边吐出热汽，“我知道你一直怀念这个。”

步莲闻言一窒，全身随即都绷直了，吝于再发出一点声音，男人见状自笑一声，空出左手优雅地向旁一挥，召唤出了自己的神器。

……

冥王扯下了他的眼罩，“听说你只在战斗时解开它，那做爱时呢？”他继续玩弄着身下人敏感的锁骨，玩味地说，“还是说，你和他的性事其实没那么激烈，都不算在作战？”步莲狠狠地偏过头，根本不愿回答，不料泄出一声低低的呻吟，让他在冥王眼中更加狼狈。充血的牙床更是违背了他的意愿，让他呛出血来。

冥王似乎很满意他染血的脸庞，碾过他的嘴角，将他头朝下压在枕垫上，更兴奋地跨了上去。步莲被按在地上，身后的撞击一下比一下强烈，快感的热潮也在体内更为汹涌。羞恼与愤怒都过于强烈，以至于他无暇想起，其实在和白起一起的时候，他就喜欢这样被搞，和身上人一起颠簸在欲海里，目光涣散，载着对方在末世漂流到不知名的远方。

冥王一边挞伐着这具躯体，一边漫不经心地想着，也许在伏羲女娲双神像旁，应该立一座步莲跪伏的雕塑，作为战败的可怜虫匍匐在朝歌伟大的意志之下，面容栩栩如生，三分英挺八分俊朗。

察觉到步莲的身子渐渐放软，冥王就着相连的姿势将他翻了过来，更重地插了进去，吻上他凸起的喉结，划过他已经被汗水打湿的后背。犹如失禁般的快感一波波来袭，步莲流着泪放开了自己，只是相似的躯体与熟悉的力度，已经足以让他溃不成军。前胸的锁扣在不知不觉中已被解开，他挺起身迎合这久违的交合，贪恋着朝思暮想又遥不可及的梦。

战败娃娃躺倒在地上破碎不堪，随着顶撞的节奏发出咿咿呀呀地呻吟，太守阁金碧辉煌的穹顶映出他们荒诞的交媾，犹如一场迷乱而放狂的长戏。

在会议室静止的空间之外，战火仿佛已被不可言说的力量逐渐扑灭。步莲萧然地意识到，除了冥王的寿数，仿佛再没有什么能阻挡朝歌居民平静的生活了。不过以‘冥王’为名，就暗示了寿命也从不是问题吧。

临终的计时器坏了几个钟点，随着一下长停，身后的城主终于尽兴，将他翻了过来，不忘对着他被蹂躏到发红的下体轻笑地戳弄，“果然泄了精。”一边用指尖挑起一点白浊，不轻不重地涂抹到他的嘴角。步莲无力地仰躺着，目光点在渺远的一处，他知道自己失态的样子已经被尽收眼底，只是口鼻间传来的那一点似有若无的气息，已经足以让他的元神崩溃般地在剥落的遗像后泪如雨下。

……

回到王座上的冥王打量着自己的杰作，衣不蔽体的战利品沾满体液与灰尘，等待着处决。

步莲全身被泪水与汗水打湿，伏在他身前无声地颤抖，破碎的战袍起不到任何遮掩的作用。

他擦了擦戒指，想着对于眼前这个可口的玩物与一切骚乱的罪魁祸首，以神明与朝歌的命运起誓，他必亲手予以枭首。

**Author's Note:**

> 私设冥王神器为“伏羲卦”  
“青梅何酸，竹马何陋”出自皇甫蓝《斗仙姿》  
蛇被罚爬行的两句致敬宗璞《我是谁》


End file.
